


Nothing Fucks With My Baby

by FluffySax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Assembled, Avengers Tower, Domestic Fluff, Father Bucky Barnes, Father Steve Rogers, Fighting, Fluff, Husbands, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Parents, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, i guess?, mission, oh please I don't do sad endings, seriously lots of fluff, those bastards at Hydra, wanda is the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySax/pseuds/FluffySax
Summary: Bucky doesn't expect to wake up to one of his dearest being kidnapped. But whoever they were ought to know better than to try to tear apart Bucky's family.





	Nothing Fucks With My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [NFWMB by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi6pLTrx94Q)  
> I was thinking about a title when this song was playing, I thought it was rather accurate, so there's that.
> 
> Beta'd by [@TooBusyForThisShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyForThisShit/pseuds/TooBusyForThisShit) and [@noenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenie/pseuds/Noenie), I owe you guys a chocolate bar, but I'd probably end up eating it myself if I bought you one. (Don't forget to check out [ @noenie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenie/pseuds/Noenie) fics!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky let out a soft annoyed grunt. Usually, he had no problem with getting out of bed to see their baby girl, but Bucky would have appreciated it a lot if Sarah would have let him sleep through the night for this once, as the activities he and Steve had been doing till the late hours had been pretty exhausting, to say the least. (They had yet to discover their limits with regards to sex and super serum stamina, but they were well on track. Though, they always managed (or tried their bests) to stay quiet during the act, to make sure they didn’t wake their sleeping daughter.)

Steve didn’t seem too eager to leave the bed either, letting out the same little huff in response to the wailing sounds of their child through the opened doorway of their adjoining rooms. Luckily for Bucky, Steve, the humble husband he was, sacrificed himself and got up.

“I’ll go,” he whispered, yawning excessively immediately after.

“Thanks, babe,” Bucky said, copying the yawn and already pulling up the sheets so they covered his barely clothed body, engulfing in the heat of the soft fabric (it was one of the things Bucky liked best about living in the 21st century; the incredible smelling, softening laundry detergents, besides being married to Steve of course).

But then he noticed it. Something was off.

He still heard Sarah cry, but the wailing sounds seemed to move further and further away, as if she was no longer in the room, but instead being transported somewhere else. And for the minimal amount of time Steve had been out of bed, it sure as hell wasn’t him taking Sarah.

Bucky hurriedly got out of bed, frantically untangling the sheets around him and not giving it a second of his thoughts when they fell to the ground. Steve already came running back to their room, with a look of total distress on his face, something Bucky hadn’t seen on him since the time he’d helplessly dangled on the train, while Steve had watched him lose strength and fall down, unable to help.

“She’s gone,” he breathed.

Bucky didn’t need more explanation; his husband’s facial expression spoke plenty. They had spent enough hours, days, months, years together to know exactly what the other meant without the necessity of many words. And that connection had only become stronger when they’d shared their wedding vows.

Bucky raced to their nearest closet, one he thought he’d never open again any time soon; the one with everything from their time in the field. It stored Steve’s shield, a couple of unloaded weapons with sentimental value and their suits (Bucky had more than once considered taking out the Captain America suit, because _Jesus Christ on a cracker_ did Steve look hot in that body-hugging fabric, but he’d managed to restrain himself so far).

He took out Steve’s shield - one of the prototypes, as the newest one hung proudly on one of the walls of the big communal dining room of the Avengers tower (all Bucky’s doing; Steve didn’t see the point to it) – and threw it in Steve’s direction. Steve caught it without so much as moving his feet a single inch, one strong arm extended, his hand clasping the red, blue and white metal.

Because of Steve’s very lack of a t-shirt on his body, Bucky had a perfect view at how those insanely big muscles in Steve’s arms tensed when he connected the shield to his lower arm. Bucky wasn’t wearing much more than Steve was – only some lose-fitting sweats – but just like his husband, Bucky didn’t bother to grab a t-shirt when every second was of great value; their girl was kidnapped, they needed to move, now. Even if Bucky had been naked to the bone, he wouldn’t have taken the time to cover himself up. The other Avengers would have given him shit for it later, but Bucky wouldn’t have cared the slightest bit.

Anything for their little girl.

He grabbed a small pocket knife for himself, he was the best at hand-to-hand combat after all. At least, he used to be, it had been quite a while.

When he and Steve got married, two years back, they’d first spoken of finding a surrogate mother. When, after searching for months on end, they still hadn’t found an anonymous surrogate, Wanda had offered her help. At first, Steve and Bucky had discarded her proposal – they feared it would surpass their relationship as friends, and that it would be too big a burden for such a spirited, young woman. But Wanda came back to it again when the two men hadn’t succeeded in their unrewarding search and had insisted it would be her honour to carry their baby; she explained this was the least she could do after everything the Avengers had done for her. After plenty of good conversations, even more questions about whether she really wanted it, that she didn’t need to do this to pay them her gratitude and a physical check to see if it wouldn’t in any way harm her, Bucky and Steve had agreed.

Nine months later their baby girl was born. And no words could possibly come close to rightfully describe how seeing their precious daughter for the first had made them feel; Bucky could only really speak for himself, but Steve had been in awe just as much as Bucky had been, judging from his reacton.

They had decided to quit the field when Sarah was born, and instead focus on making a difference through the Avengers from the safe surroundings of the tower. It had been hard to say goodbye to the job they’d poured their heart and soul into for years (Steve even longer than Bucky), but they both knew what it was like to have no parents when you so badly needed them; they couldn’t risk getting badly hurt or even worse, killed, in the field.

And even if Steve and Bucky wouldn’t have wanted to quit the field and had gone on missions after birth, Tony would have personally kicked their asses right back to the tower every single time, because – even though he wasn’t able to put it into words – he of anyone knows how it feels to lose your role models, the two people you hold dearest and love with all you have. And even before both super soldiers had spoken about their retirement, he’d not so subtly hinted at the responsibilities they were going to have as parents and the consequences that had for their careers. Bucky and Steve could only respect Tony for already indirectly sharing his love for their unborn child.

But even if there had been a sliver of doubt left on the decision, that vanished like a shadow in the sunshine when Sarah was born. She was the most beautiful miniature human being alive. Bucky would argue with anyone who claimed otherwise. They had used Steve's sperm, which was something they had decided after discussing it for hours and hours. They had agreed upon Steve, as Bucky had been too scared his scrappy replicate version of the serum and the fact that his mind had been controlled by Hydra for centuries would somehow affect their child negatively. Of course, Bruce had done plenty of research on this and had assured the both of them their child wouldn’t in any way be affected by Bucky’s past genetic and mental manipulation.

But with Bucky still working on accepting himself and who he had become after his time as the Winter Soldier, he couldn’t do it, and Steve hadn’t forced him, taking it as an honour to give their child his genes.

Sarah had Steve’s baby blue eyes, and she was born with the same soft golden glow to her thin layer of hair as Steve. She had Wanda’s cheek bones, already prominent through the adorable layer of baby fat. Bucky didn’t for one second struggle with Sarah not being genetically connected to him, seeing his husband in her beautiful eyes was all the satisfaction he needed. Because Steve was part of him, and so was she and he was a part of her, it would always be that way.

Coming up with a name hadn’t been difficult. Steve’s mom had meant indescribably much to both men and had been a mom to both Steve and Bucky. Not a day went by that they didn’t miss her, and as they both loved the name Sarah, neither of them had doubted a second when Bucky had first suggested it. _Sarah Winifred Barnes-Rogers_ ; it suited her beautifully.

They were still both in the ‘newly parent state’, pretty much swooning at every little sound Sarah made, or laughing at everything she did. The first couple of weeks, they both got up whenever she cried or made the slightest sound of discomfort, the both of them not bearing to leave their daughter alone when she requested attention. Even though enhanced, they started to feel the exhaustion from the sleepless nights and Clint had casually advised them not to spoil Sarah with attention as it would only make her dependant on her parents, and that would be in her disadvantage when she grew up. As Clint was a lot more experienced when it came to kids, they took his word on the matter.

That’s how they’d (somewhat reluctantly) come to an agreement that it was best for their baby girl to move her into a separate room; it became an adjoining room, so they could easily check up on her (it was the best they could do). And when she cried these days, only one of them would get out and they, like most normal parents, didn’t enjoy the interruption of their sleep (or other activities in the bed) as much as they used to. But Bucky couldn’t be more thankful for Sarah’s crying habits. God knows when they would have noticed her absence if she didn’t cry about every little thing.

“FRIDAY alarm the others,” Steve said in a stern voice, the voice he used to talk with as a captain (the one that did indescribable things to Bucky, not that Bucky’s mind was at all thinking about that at the moment).

“I did, sir. Is there anything else I can do?” the AI echoed through the countless speakers of the hallway Bucky and Steve were currently running through, on their way to meet the others and make a quick plan of attack, Bucky suspected.

“Give me all you know. I need Sarah’s whereabouts, I need to know who took her and where’s they’re taking her. And figure out how they got in and how they plan on getting out!”

Bucky hadn’t thought about it yet, but now that Steve mentioned it, it was extremely odd, more like impossible, that anyone without permission could have breached through the security systems of the Stark Tower. Whoever they were, they were serious about it. And if they managed to somehow get into the best secured place of the country (both Tony and Happy liked to brag about it every once in a while), Bucky didn’t seek it impossible they would be able to get out the locked-down building, with _their daughter_.

He followed Steve, his mind blank and not working well enough to form coherent thoughts. He tried to stay calm, but they had their baby, the one thing Bucky had ever loved as much as Steve. They – whoever they may be – couldn’t take her away from him. It would crush him, completely bring him down. And this time, therapy session and reprogramming of his brain wouldn’t help, of that much he was sure.

When they reached the corridor within seconds of their departure from their suite (super serum equals super-fast running), Steve turned around for a split second, probably having picked up on the slight acceleration in Bucky’s breathing, which he knew couldn’t be caused by the short distance of running.

“We’re gonna get her back, Buck. Trust me,” he said in a soft voice, a little rushed but no less comforting.

“I do.” He _did_ trust Steve, always had. But this was different; Steve couldn’t possibly guarantee a happy ending. But Bucky shouldn’t think like that. Not everything had always gone according to plan, but in the end they’d always managed to get back together, no matter how long it had taken. But Bucky wasn’t planning on parting from their child for that long, in fact, not at all. No one was going to take her away from him. Not today, not tomorrow, never.

Steve planted a rapid kiss on Bucky’s forehead before he took Bucky’s hand in his and quickly led him to the staircase where all the corridors of the other Avenger’s flanks of the building came together.

Nat, Sam and Wanda were already there when they rounded the corner. Not one of them shared a look at the lack of clothing on the two super soldiers, very well understanding the urgency and solemnness of the situation.

“FRIDAY, what you got?” Steve asked, the slightest of tremor to his voice. Bucky knew Steve was internally just as stressed out as he was, despite the composure of control and sense of tranquillity Steve seemed to radiate. Bucky saw through the demeanour easily; Steve was his husband and oldest friend after all.

“I identified the subject as Jonas Hertzog. According to my database, Hertzog has been active for HYDRA since 2010. He’s been off the radar for years.” Bucky couldn’t help but tense at the name of the organisation. It always brought a bitter taste to his mouth, a light sheen of sweat to his skin. Steve took Bucky’s hand back in his and squeezed softly.

“But most importantly, where’s he now?” Natasha cut in.

“The subject is currently in the northwest wing on the twenty-seventh floor, waiting for the elevator.”

“Kidnapping a child, but not taking the effort to take the stairs; goddamn lazy criminals these days,” Sam hissed.

Natasha met Steve’s eyes and nodded in agreement; she would get to him first and the others would position themselves strategically to increase their chances. After all, she always managed to get the enemy down before anyone else was even close. And in all honesty, Steve had already had his portion of elevator fights to last a lifetime.

“There’s a black van waiting at the north entrance. There are two more men. I ran the number plate, the car seems to be stolen. Mr. Stark is already keeping an eye on the van from the air, in case they manage to get away. I will try my best to find more information,” the AI continued.

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” Steve said while he faced the others, his expression businesslike. “Sam, take Wanda to the van, break a window if that’s the fastest way to get down. I need you in the air near the south exit after that, in case they have a change of plans. Get down on the ground when things spiral out of control. Wanda, do what you do best. Make sure those bastards don’t get away.” They both nodded. “Bucky and I will get to the main hall and wait for him there. Please, be careful,” Steve couldn’t help but add when Sam and Wanda left to get to the roof and fly down with the help of Sam’s suit.

“The elevator will be down in exactly 28 seconds, gentlemen.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

They were down in 24 seconds.

“Let’s get this asshole,” Bucky hissed as the elevator door opened and they launched forward. Natasha was on Hertzog’s neck, but the man was stubborn. He still held Sarah close to his chest with one hand while he fumbled in the pocket of his black survival trousers with the other. Even before either men closed the distance between them and the fighting couple (and the tiny, clearly terrified baby in between), Hertzog lifted his hand and Natasha let out a loud cry, and a second one. She fell of his shoulders – not without kicking him in the knees mid fall (she wasn’t Black Widow for no reason) – with a loud thud and stayed there, motionless.

It all happened way too quickly after that. Steve and Bucky had closed in on him from both sides, launching forward at the same time, one of them aiming for the kidnapper’s feet, the other for his arms. It was all they could do without harming their child in the man’s arms. But in the second it took for them to close him in, he whispered, “I wish I didn’t need to do this,” before letting Sarah fall to the ground and lifting both arms simultaneously.

The wailing sound of a small child in pain, a blinding flash of light, the blows of two explosions, and two super soldiers launched ten metres into the air.

Bucky clumsily got to his feet, grunting at the instant pain it caused, and met Steve’s eyes twenty metres away from him, and even from this distance he could see they already reflected a lot less confidence than just a minute ago.

Again, Hertzog was faster, when the two men ran towards him. He lifted something from his pocket, a knife, and put it right to Sarah’s small throat, making Steve and Bucky stop dead in their tracks.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t,” Hertzog warned as Steve stepped another metre closer. “None of us want to lose this precious baby, now do we,” he cooed as he looked down at the little girl in his hands, applying the tiniest bit of pressure more with the knife. Bucky could see how the skin under the blade already started to tear slightly, and swallowed audibly.

“What do you want?” Bucky said through gritted teeth.

“I think that’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” Hertzog said, sporting the evilest of grins. “You honestly believed you could keep her a secret? It was an interesting revelation to find out you’re together, so we kept an eye on you. I must admit I didn’t take you for queers. But to say we were excited when you first started looking for a mother, is an understatement; we were beyond thrilled. And there are no words for the euphoria we felt when you let that witch of yours carry your child!”

“Why? Why do you care?” Steve snapped.

“You’re even more stupid than I thought,” Hertzog sighed, all the while keeping the knife in place. “We have always had the ambition to replicate the serum, and we got pretty close,” he glanced at Bucky, “but then puffy mess of muscle here,” he looked at Steve now, “had to ruin the fun. Figures why now,” he laughed bitterly. “Cherry sweet childhood lovers, who would have guessed? And since we know from experience that you sadly won’t work along when we capture you and you’ll only cause trouble, this little shrimp offered new possibilities. And even better, she has the serum and the witch’s genes!”

Bucky met Steve’s eyes again, they were just as wide with shock and terror as Bucky was sure his were. He cursed at the lack of communication technology they had on them – like they always used to have during missions – cause there was no way they could alarm the rest of the team about Hydra’s intentions and the current situation. Maybe he could at least warn Tony through FRIDAY. But, no, Hertzog would notice. And who knew what else he had up his sleeve when that happened.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the hesitant movement of Natasha. As soon as she opened her eyes, she took in everything around her without getting Hertzog’s attention, as she lay on the ground behind him. When Bucky looked at his husband, he saw Steve had noticed it too.

Natasha mouthed, “now!”, as she shoved Hertzog’s feet from under his legs in one smooth movement, while Bucky went for Sarah who fell from Hertzog’s arms, and Steve threw his shield to Hertzog’s head. He fell hard. Natasha immediately climbed atop him to overpower him, but again, Hertzog was prepared. Somehow, in the midst of the hand to hand combat fight with the best-trained assassin in the world, he managed to do something that made her go limp on top of him.

Steve punched him hard as Hertzog got up, making him fall to the ground again. Bucky held Sarah close to his chest, covering her small head with a hand. He couldn’t leave Steve alone. Hertzog had somehow managed to make Natasha lose consciousness twice and shoot off two enhanced super soldiers; who knew what else he was capable of doing? But he had to get Sarah somewhere safe, after all, it was her Hydra was after.

He didn’t get the time to make a decision. He focused on the fight abruptly at a small, desperate sound. _Steve!_ Steve was squirming on the ground, clasping his hands to his stomach, but Bucky saw no blood or wound. Hertzog hovered over him intimately.

“Why don’t you hand her back over, huh?” he said, slight annoyance in his voice.

“No!” Bucky all but yelled. He wouldn’t, physically couldn’t, give off their child. But Steve was hurt. And it looked bad.

“You give the child, you get your toy-boy back, how does that sound? Sounds like a good deal to me.”

“Buck,” Steve groaned, pain in his voice, “don’t. Get her out of here! I’m gonna be-” a sharp shriek of pain escaped his mouth. “I’ll be okay,” he managed.

“Steve…” Bucky whispered, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t choose. No matter what decision he made, it would tear him apart.

“Buck, _please._ ”

“Enough of the family drama, fellas. You had enough time, I’ll just take her myself, then,” Hertzog said as he strolled towards Bucky, determination on his voice.

He had barely walked a metre when tiny clouds of deep red flowed around in the air, surrounding him. Wanda was nowhere to be found, but it had to be her. it couldn't be- no, right?

Small flames of red erupted around the tiny hands of Sarah in Bucky’s arms, and he couldn’t help but gasp.

Of course, they’d thought about the possibilities – and consequences – of Sarah being enhanced too. But all Banner’s research had proven was that it was impossible that Sarah would be negatively influenced by the mix of enhanced genes. And so far, Sarah hadn’t showed any signs that she was positively influenced.

Hertzog dramatically slumped to the ground, tumbling around, hands clasped around his head in pain. He cried incoherent words, crying loudly. The magic kept flowing, thick, red streams centred around the squirming man.

Bucky ran forward, carefully putting Sarah in Steve’s weakened arms and knocking Hertzog unconscious with one blow – Bucky felt something crush under his knuckles of his closed fist, but that’s one of the consequences of fucking with Bucky’s family.

The others appeared out of nowhere. Tony hovered over Steve and Sarah, while Wanda took care of Natasha. Sam joined Bucky near the motionless body.

“We successfully confiscated the van. We took care of the other two low-life German Nazis, and it would be my absolute pleasure to take care of this motherfucking nutjob. You get to your man and child, okay?”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Anytime.”

Bucky got to his knees next to his husband, who surprisingly looked a lot less in pain already (super serum metabolism, Bucky assumed). Steve held Sarah in his arms, whispering soft, soothing words, while looking up to Bucky.

“Steve, are you okay?” Bucky asked as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

“I’m okay, baby. I’m okay,” he said while taking Bucky’s hand in his.

“I don’t know exactly what they used on him,” Tony said softly, not wanting to interrupt the intimate family reunion, but providing Bucky the information Tony knew he needed to be reassured. “But I checked Steve’s blood for any trace of gas or other chemical compound, and he’s completely clear. I’m positive it didn’t and won’t leave permanent damage. I also ran a check on Sarah, she’s clear too. It’s safe to take them to your place, if you want to,” he offered gently, before giving them some space.

Bucky checked Steve’s bare chest for any signs of injury; he’d been in a lot of pain there merely minutes ago, he had to be sure. When he didn’t find any wounds, or traces of blood, he checked Sarah’s small throat. And just like her father, the skin showed no sign of previous injury; even if the knife had damaged her slightly, it had disappeared. Maybe Sarah hadn’t only inherited Wanda’s enhanced genes. The immensely fast production of new skin cells definitely suggested it.

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I guess. I mean, if I have to believe Tony, the both of you are okay, but what just happened… it’s- it’s a lot to process.”

“I know. I know, honey,” Steve said in a small, calming voice. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

“Yeah, if you’re sure you don’t need medical attention.” When Steve whispered he didn’t, and was certain Sarah didn’t either, Bucky leaned forward and enclosed Sarah in between both their torsos. She hummed softly. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s. “I love you,” he whispered, “the both of you.”

“I love you too.”

Bucky helped them up and guided them to the elevator, holding onto Steve and Sarah as tightly as he could without either crushing them or making it impossible for them to move. He just needed to feel them, needed to know they were there with him. With him and safe.

On the way, he beckoned Wanda to come over. Natasha was up and running again (of course she was) so Wanda walked over immediately.

It had been one topic of their many conversations about Wanda being the bearer of their child; the custody over Sarah. Neither Bucky nor Steve wanted to take away Sarah from Wanda. Yes, for all purposes Sarah was their child, but a mother’s affection for her child – whether carried for someone else or not – was something both men respected deeply. From day one, they’d made sure Wanda could see Sarah whenever she wanted, but not pushing it upon her. They lived in the same building, so it never had been a problem. Sarah visited Wanda regularly, even slept at her place every now and then and it was clear Wanda cared a great lot about their child, and Steve and Bucky could only be fond of the affection.

Wanda didn’t say anything. First, she tangled her arms tightly around Bucky, who sank into the nape of her neck while letting out a breath that came from deep. They had grown really close over the last year, and it felt good to let go in her arms, even if it was only for a second.

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek which made Bucky smile warmheartedly, before she moved to Steve. Bucky took Sarah for a second while Wanda hugged Steve just as tightly. She really was the sweetest.

She turned to Bucky, and he extended his arms, gently handing over Sarah. Steve moved to Bucky, tugging his arm around Bucky’s waist, holding him close to his side. After a quick kiss and some softly spoken words, she laid Sarah back in Steve’s arms and softly whispered, “Take care of each other, okay?”

“You too, Wanda. If you want to see her, you know where to find her,” Steve said.

“I know,” she smiled. She turned around and made her way to the living room, disappearing out of sight.

They spent the ride in the elevator and the short walk to their suite in comfortable silence. As neither of them was wearing much, they both went straight to the bed, joining each other in the middle with Sarah tugged safely in between their two hot bodies. Bucky entangled his legs with Steve’s, forming a fence around Sarah with their limps. No one was ever going to touch her again without their permission. Ever.

They laid like that for minutes, listening to each other’s slow breathing, watching the controlled rising and falling of a broad, muscled chest, and a tiny one.

“We’re okay,” Bucky whispered, breaking the long-lasting silence. He was as much telling the people he loved most, as he was telling himself; they were okay. It had been too damn close. He had to say it out loud, to grasp that they really were okay. Both Steve and Sarah were here, with him in their bed, sharing the same heat and air, without injuries. They were _safe_.

“We are, Buck.”

“I promise, I won’t let anything like that happen to any of you, ever again. I promise.”

“James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers, don’t you dare think, even for a second, that this was any of your fault.” Steve’s voice was stern, his expression no less serious as he looked Bucky in the eye, only inches away from each other.

“I-,” Bucky averted his eyes, but Steve didn’t give up that easily. He pulled Bucky’s chin up slightly with a gentle finger and moved in a little closer – as much as Sarah, who was sleeping by now, allowed.

“Tell me, baby. Say it’s not your fault. I need you to tell me.” Steve caressed Bucky’s cheek, moving his soft thumb over the skin there.

“It’s not- It’s not my…fault.” It sounded hesitant, but Steve seemed to be satisfied, for now. Bucky needed time to process everything, and he knew he wasn’t to blame. He knew it, but didn’t feel it. He was responsible for his daughter and felt guilty for not giving her the safety she deserved, the same went for his husband. But he would work on it. Think about it and make peace with it. It would just take a little time. Luckily, Steve was as patient as they came.

“You have no idea how much I love you,” Steve sighed.

“I think I do. Dare I say I love you even more.”

“Nope. Don’t think so,” Steve laughed softly.

“If the situation wouldn’t have been so messed up, I would have dragged your sexy ass straight back to bed, by the way,” Bucky said cheekily, lighting the mood somewhat.

“Is that so?” Steve said, surprise and laughter to his voice.

“Damn right. It wasn’t exactly a priority back then, but _damn_ baby, did you look hot almost naked, a sexy sheen of sweat covering that delicious body of yours, ordering everyone around. Ordering me around.”

“I can’t believe you,” Steve laughed, though not loud enough to wake up their sleeping child snugly held in between them. “For what it’s worth, you didn’t look half bad yourself fighting that piece of shit, all bare chested and a little sweaty. And don’t even try to correct my language here, Barnes,” Steve warned even before Bucky could open his mouth.

“I wouldn’t dare! Have you seen yourself? I wouldn’t stand a chance,” Bucky joked, feigning innocence. “And it’s _Barnes-Rogers_.”

“Damn right, baby. You’re mine.”

“And I’m yours. Always.”

“Come here, you.”

Bucky closed the last distance between them, locking his lips over his husband’s. They lazily kissed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the familiarity of the touch and cherishing their closeness.

When they broke apart, Bucky couldn’t help but tease a little more. “We should totally work out together, naked. That would be hot, right?”

“Bucky! You and I both know we can’t do that!”

“Oh! Are you telling me you don’t want to see me all sweaty, flexing my muscles right in front of you…wearing nothing-”

“Stop it! Sarah’s right here,” Steve pointed a finger to their sleeping child, “and she’s not going anywhere else soon. But if you keep talking like that, there’s gonna be a tiny problem.”

“Give yourself some credit, baby. It’s not _tiny_.”

Steve pressed his mouth to Bucky’s firmly, seeking a surprised gasp from Bucky. Before he could kiss back, Steve was already gone.

“Sleep.”

“Already ordering me around, I like it,” Bucky teased. “You should do that in bed more often.”

“If you bring me breakfast in bed every morning from now on, I’ll consider it,” Steve shrugged.

“The naked work out sessions up for debate too?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Steve laughed.

“Breakfast in bed it is!”

They laughed together, stealing some more kisses, one more heated than the other. The situation had calmed down; it was just the three of them, together in one bed, touching and loving.

“Our baby’s enhanced,” Bucky whispered out of nowhere.

“Yeah,” Steve said softly. “She’s magical.”

“She really is.”

“So are you.”

“Now you’re just buttering me up, Steve.”

“I would never!” Steve gasped in mock-offence.

“I’m sorry I’m not the fairy you wished for,” Bucky pouted, trying his hardest to hold back the laughter. “I could dress as one some day though. I would totally rock the look,” he laughed now.

“Go to sleep.”

“Good night, babe.” Bucky couldn’t help but smile, despite the terrible events that took place only an hour ago.

“Good night.”

**

Through some thorough research, they managed to get the location of the Hydra base Hertzog worked at. Within a week, they had infiltrated the place and arrested everyone working there.

They found several serums – all poor replicates of Erskine’s – a number of different weapons (including the one they used on Steve and Bucky, they were still being personally looked at by Tony) and the concentrated gas they used on Natasha to make her lose consciousness within seconds. It turned out to be a gas that temporarily attacks your neural system and paralyses the body for a short amount of time, as well as it makes you lose consciousness. Fortunately, it didn’t leave any permanent damage.

Whatever they’d used on Steve was still a mystery. But Bucky had insisted Steve saw a doctor the morning after it all went down, just in case. The results showed the same as they’d done the day before; he was clean, so they’d let it slide for now.

Bucky and Steve had told all the others about Sarah’s powers the day after the kidnapping, but they’d insisted on leaving it for the time being. Sarah was still way too young to explore the possibilities of her double enhancement. No one had argued. They respected the decision and all wanted what was best for Sarah.

Tony also figured out how Hertzog had managed to breach the tower’s security. Without Stark’s knowledge of the matter, there was a second every day during which the system rebooted itself to process all new information and clean itself of any damage done by hacking attempts. Hydra had been familiar with the moment that happened, and had overridden the system without Tony noticing it, entering a code that granted Hertzog permission to the building. This also explained why Hertzog had been alone, instead of having the regular back up Hydra always had; the chance the system would have detected more people being entered in a short amount of time had been too great a risk.

Of course, Tony had been pretty pissed about his ‘failure’ to guarantee everyone’s safety, so he’d immediately upgraded the system. In the meantime, everyone – including Steve and Bucky – reassured him it wasn’t his fault, just like Bucky finally realised it wasn’t his.

After all, if Hydra hadn’t existed, none of this would have happened. And if they so badly wanted to tear them apart, they had to do better than send a single incapable man to their home, because no one, _no one_ , was going to take away Bucky’s family.

They had taken enough from him already. They wouldn’t get Steve, or Sarah or any of the others. They belonged to Bucky. They would always belong to Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing angst. I honestly don't know.
> 
> If you enjoyed it anyway, leave a comment or kudo!
> 
> If you didn't, come yell at me on [ Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fluffysax)
> 
> And in case you were wondering about the name 'Jonas Hertzog', I used a random German name generator. If you read this fic and are called Jonas or Hertzog (or both, who knows?), I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you by giving your name to a criminal! But hello to you! ;)


End file.
